


Love the Took

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Dwarves and Love [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: And ?, Angst, Dessert & Sweets, Frerin is a sweetheart, Heartbreak, Post-Smaug, Pre-Smaug, unbetaed, unexpected hospitality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tooks suffer losses.</p><p> </p><p>Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Took

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh the plot bunnies are invading my mind once more! Opps I forgot the rating went up again.

Rosabel Took, Gladius Took, Bells Took and Black-Pearl Took were being held captive by those smelly dumb orcs. Who obviously didn't understand the concept of bathing. 

 

"Where are you taking us!" Gladius shouted at there captors the orc merely snarled like a vicious animal.

 

"Gladius shut your yap!" Bells Took shouted, she like Gladius had a plan. Being twins had its perks for them at least they always had a plan and were usually on the same page. They always had a plan!

 

'Plan b...code alpha victor bravo.'Gladius said telepathically.

 

'You are just making this up as you go along?' Bells asked.

 

'Yuperdoodles.'Gladius answered cheerily.

 

 

"Geronimo!"Rosabel shouted her ears flicked backwards same as her siblings did they heard them coming before the orcs did. They made their move only when they were very close to being ambushed. The four siblings started acting obnoxious and being a general distraction to the orc's attention.

 

The dwarves charged.

 

 

"Now!"  
Rosabel stole back her bow and arrows, and the rest of them retrieved their swords they had got from a abandoned troll horde.

 

"Fire it up!" Rosabel shouted unleashing several arrows tipped in fire.

 

"Black-Pearl stick em with the pointy end!"Gladius ordered.

 

"No need this battle is over."Black-Pearl said logically. 

 

"Better than being held captive for six plus months." Rosabel joked lightheartedly.

 

 

"When mama find out..."Bells whined unexpectedly.

 

"She'll what? We are Took' s for Yavanna's sakes! Adventuring is in our blood along with a fiery temper." Gladius reasoned.

 

 

"Dwarves." Rosabel was eyeing the tallest ones with wide eyed wonder.

 

"Cool." Gladius was as wide eyed as Rosabel. 

 "I admit they are far more handsome than the hobbit lads." Rosabel said.

"Its the facial hair."Bells quipped. 

"Yes it is, and the muscled body... "Rosabel agreed giggling. Gladius looked on dumbfounded with a open mouth and confused look on his face.

"I am the only one entirely confused by the logic or anything to do with womenfolk? Its overly complicated." Gladius said. 

"Don't think about it too hard you might hurt yourself." One of the rescuing dwarrows teased lightheartedly.

"At least they smell better than orcs who obviously smell like a walking corpse." Black-Pearl pretended to gag and fall over.

 

"That is the reason she changed her name from Ruby. She's more dark in her disturbing sense of humor." Rosabel groaned.

 

 

"Mind you I like reading zombie based comic books far more entertaining than being captured in real life." Black-Pearl defended her choice of name.

 

"And this is why your still single."

 

"So are you lot!"

 

"You swore an oath to 'eternal bachelorhood'."

 

"This is so strange, they are surrounded in death yet they act like nothing happened."  
They were taken to the Lonely Mountain.

 

"What are four halfling's doing in Erebor?"

 

"Ooo I like his beard."

 

 

"Pearl!"

 

"I think he's married."

 

"Didn't stop Frodo Took from loving the ladies."

 

"He married a tall folk."  
Bells started to tickle Gladius Took. 

 

"Bells! That tickles!"

 

"Cheeky aren't they?"

 

"Grandfather? What's going on?" A handsome young dwarf with a beard braided under his chin asked.

 

"Halfling's?"

 

"Hobbit's! Seriously every damn time someone calls us that they don't realize they are insulting us." Gladius groaned.

"You take life _waaaaayyyyy_ to seriously brother." Bells Took teased her twin brother.

 

 

"Mama gonna have a heart attack when she finds out..."

 

"They probably think we are dead anyway." Gladius countered.

 

 

"I can't stand being around my own siblings any more. All girls."

 

 

"Says the hobbit we put make-" Pearl shut her up with a glare.

 

"Are all hobbits like this?"

 

"No, Baggins's are cowards themselves us Tooks are wild childs."

 

"He's wound up tighter than a spring in a jack in da box."

 

 

"He'll calm down once he has something to eat or a nap."

And that he did. 

 

"Gladius Took!"

 

"Wha...?"

 

"Pale Orc? Azog, man-orc."

 

"What?"

 

"The kings kin wants to see you!"

 

"If this has anything to do with a jack in the box I know nothing!"

 

"Who? "

 

"Now I feel short."

 

"We're all short somewhere."

 

"Come on first breakfast is ready! Come and get it!"

 

 

"yay!"

 

"Your acting like children."

 

"That's because we are still under age."

 

 

"Hobbits only live about a hundred years."

 

"If your lucky, you can live longer."

 

"Our legal age is thirty three, Gladius is the oldest with Bells his twin sister at twenty three. I'm eighteen, and Pearl is twenty one." Rosabel told Dís and Frerin who stepped into there living quarters.

 

"Mind my brother he knows the future. Literally a curse."

 

 

"Not that I'm superstitious."

 

"Smells delicious."

 

"My mama always said I had the Tookish gift of both lack of common sense and cooking ability."

 

"Fool of a Took."

 

"Are those bilberry muffins?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Delicious."

"Do you hear something?"

 

"We need to evacuate Dale now! Erebor too!"

 

"Eh?"

 

"Fire-Drake. It's Smaug!"

 

"FORGET BREAKFAST run now!"

 

Plates shattered as the hobbits words were taken seriously that of Gladius's own word they got the dwarrowdams out of Erebor first along with their children. Just as Smaug came desolating the city of Dale and invading Erebor. Thrór was heart broken.

 

"Those tree shaggers didn't bother..."

 

"Have you ever seen his true face?"

 

"His wife was brutally killed by a fire-drake and he was left blinded in his one eye with a terrible scar. One he manages to hide somehow, so what? He was afraid. We are all afraid. The point is that you are alive now."

 

"Thanks to your quick thinking."

 

"Where will we go now?"

 

"Come with us to the Shire we can help you."

 

 

"Why should we?"

 

 

"Because the Shire-folk won't turn you away they may say things but they will never turn away anyone in need."

 

"'Sides Old Took is the Thane! He will not turn you away like those humans might eventually do."

 

"We like our comforts, perhaps ..."

 

"It could be mutually beneficial to both of us. We have heard that your crafts are ..."

 

"Nigh legendary?"

 

"In the Shire at least. You wouldn't have to worry as much as you would else where."  
I never seen a King cry and break down like that. 

 

"You made a mistake."

 

"That cost the live of hundred if not thousands."

 

"You can't save them all you wish you could but you can't. I lost my mother when those orc's came my da got gutted for his trouble right in front of me. While I may not like orc's our people aren't prone to grudges, we aren't exactly violent. What I am saying is that there is still hope remember that." 

 

"Isn't there a dwarven settlement near the Shire,brother?" Bells asked innocently enough.

 

"Don't play this game with me."

 

"The forge hasn't been occupied in twenty plus years but isn't derelict shape."

 

"I like this." Dís said smiling for the first time in ages.

 

And so it was Thrór was treated to a very surprising feat of hobbit hospitality, they treated them in a way that no human would have. Just in time for Hearts warming eve.

 

"Party!"

 

"Took!"

 

"Cooeeee!"Bells shouted it carried a long way.

 

 

"How can you walk in snow and not wear boots?"

 

"Top secret."

 

And so it was the Dwarves were welcomed into the Shire with open arms finding happiness once more. Indeed everything seemed to be going great the Shire took well to all new types of products made by the finest dwarven craftmanship. The fauntlings made new dwarfling friends and played together. Yes while their cultures did differ and they often didn't forget their roots to dwarven culture. There ties to the Shire only made trade with them and Ered Luin stronger. 

 

Perhaps that was a good thing. The greatest gift the Took siblings ever gave the King-in-Exile Thrór was hope for a better future, stability when his people needed it the most, and the realization that Hobbit's were immune to greed. Because giving to others is far better than getting. That was the greatest gift of all they could have given him. Taking off the dwarven ring of power locking it away for safekeeping he never put on his crown after that day. What use was jewelry and meaningless objects like that when he was a citizen of the Shire just like everyone else? 

 

Even as his friends had so many fauntlings and Gladius married a dwarrowdam having three dwobbits who were about three foot four. Even as his friends grew old and died peacefully in their sleep, the madness that took him before never came back.

 

Thrór was made an honorary Took after saving several families from hungry wolves that came down from there little summer hide-y holes in the mountains. He was perfectly fine with that. He out lived many of his friends who taught him something he never knew before. For that he owes these Hobbits a debt of gratitude he cannot repay them enough so he simply remains. Content as he too died of old age dying of a happy dream with a small smile on his face in his sleep.  
Perpairing for this in his final years he explained himself:

'These hobbits taught me something I didn't know before. Being a dwarf king before, I admit I knew not what humility was. Now I do while I may never see my home again I am disgusted by own former actions. I forgive King Thranduil for his actions greed does strange things to people he wanted those diamonds, maybe one day if the mountain is reclaimed he can get what he is overdue. I can only hope that maybe one day he can forgive me for my carelessness. My arrogance condemned our peaceful alliance to crumble I regret that the most, along with the deaths I caused because of it. While I cannot possibly forgive myself I tried to make amends for what I did while it may not simply be enough I hope that maybe one day it will be. Till that day, a day I will likely never see farewell.'

 

He had asked in his will for a special letter to be sent by his next of kin. Thráin sent a copy of a specific letter to King Thranduil by Raven upon his death while the Elven King was indeed surprised even more so to receive the kings diamond encrusted ring, that was the former King's fathers. 

 

'It glimmers like starlight while it may not be as many as you wished to have its all I have on me. It may not make everything I did right I hope it does something to ease relations between our people. While you may do what you wish with this, while you receive this upon my death as I see it fitting for myself to know in life that I didn't deserve forgiveness. My own or others it hurts deep down but that aside this ring is yours now. I am sorry for all that I did King Thranduil.

-Thrór'

So it ended on a high note though the Elven king himself wasn't expecting this it brought emotions to the surface once more he let the ice in his eyes and in his heart melt. As the dam burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Hearts warming eve is basically the made up type of valentines day. Not entirely my idea but lets roll with it.  
> I do not own the Hobbit. I do own the OC's.
> 
>  
> 
> So Many Feels! It warms my heart.


End file.
